


Unrequited

by ladyemma42



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e13 Waiting In The Wings, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-01
Updated: 2002-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyemma42/pseuds/ladyemma42
Summary: A very short fic in which Angel and Wesley commiserate following "Waiting in the Wings".





	Unrequited

Angel looked on as Cordelia rushed into the Groosalugg's waiting arms. He watched as their lips connected. He gazed at the wide, brilliant smile adorning her face. He barely heard the words Lorne spoke. He muttered something about checking on Connor. He quickly made his way up the stairs, away from the happy reunion.

Wesley saw him leave the scene. He watched for a second and then quickly followed.

When he stepped through the door of Angel's room, Wesley saw him, staring at his son with a blank look of pain on his face. Knowing how he felt, and knowing he had to be the strong one, the ex-Watcher spoke up.

"I love Fred."

Angel's head shot up to look at his friend, but he said nothing.

"I love her. Cordelia knows it and she'd been urging me to make my move. Seems my move came to late," he murmured the last part quietly. Louder, he continued. "Backstage right before we found you guys, I walked in on Fred and Gunn kissing."

Angel looked pained and sorry for him at the news.

"I just thought, I'd let you know. I know how you feel."

Angel nodded. Wesley turned and left the room.


End file.
